


Marooned

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, TBATF
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Framing, Gen, I'm Sure You Know Who Todd Is, More tags to be added, Prison, Red Army, anyway, anyway heres the first in the tbatf rewrite series, besides uhhh, bing n larry do actually have dialouge, fuck you jax, i have no better title for this, oh boy, pete is neighbor paul and paige is neighbor patryck, sorry back to actual tags, thats all i have to say, thats neat, the neighbors are like. mentioned LMAO, the red army, we get through this then we give tord 1000 psychic damage, were doing it man. were MAKING THIS HAPPEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the red army had to have started somewhere, right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Marooned

The sun is uncharacteristically bright for once. Usually, it's cloudy here, forever threatening empty promises of thunderstorms and rain that never come. He's grown used to that by now, surprisingly; usually he never allows himself time for that, because he never stays in one place long enough to do so. Because he's always leaving, always adapting to circumstances and skipping town and figuring it out as he goes, because right now, he's sitting in a shitty roadside budget hotel in England, and his hand is starting to ache from writing so much in one day. But he doesn't mind the soreness, because he knows it'll be worth it in the long run.

The television in his room is playing some new show he doesn't recognize, and he sits back for a second, trying to think through how best to word the letters in front of him. He pauses, stretches for a moment, and gets right back to it. This is the last one, after all- he can't just take a break _now._

It's been quite a while since he's been in the country, he thinks, vaguely. Ever since he had that run in with those three poor bastards in America, he's always been quite wary of returning, since last he heard they were looking to move here again. The last thing he wanted was to have his name on _another_ country's blacklist just because someone recognized him and fucking snitched. After all, he _does_ have big plans for the U.K. in the works. He'd hate to be considered a threat so soon, and for so little.

He finishes up the last letter, and makes sure not to add a last name considering where they're going. He's sort of lost track of the which places do or don't like him by now- he knows France doesn't, and America doesn't- or at least, Texas doesn't. He could probably drop by New York and be just fine. Maybe he'd visit Pete up in Wisconsin one day, or... he didn't know any other states. Was Boston a state? Whatever. He wasn't concerned with that right now.

He signs the last (and possibly most important) letter with something like _"Sincerely, your dearest friend,"_ and its only a little bit ironic to him, and he seals them all up and leaves no return address. He plans to send them all just before he leaves, and sure; he sees the unnecessarity in it all. He sees how excessive it all is when he could very easily call them, or perhaps find a way to email them out here. But its far too important for that, so he has to go grander, bigger. He can't exactly hire a skywriter for this sort of thing (he's considered it; theres too many words and this is far too confidential), so this is clearly the next best option.

It's the next day when he mails them. He makes small talk with the person at the postal desk, and he walks out, and that's that.

And now it's time for the hard part.

He packs up what little he's brought, and checks out at the front desk. Sure, he'll be returning to England soon, but he definitely won't be returning to any inns or hotels. He doesn't want to visit where they'll all be staying from then on, though, not yet. Not until he can introduce them all to it for the first time- the base, he decides. That sounds like a nice name for it.

He wonders what it'll be like, seeing them all again. Of course, the letters are merely a formality; he knows them all well enough to guarantee that they'll be here in no time, save for two of them, but he already pretty much knows that; it just wouldn't hurt to try.

There's only one person that he's truly worried about.

Maybe that's why he's doing what he is now. Maybe that's why he put this off for so long, because maybe, _just_ maybe, he's terrified of him on some level, and he knows after two years he's _definitely_ going to need more than just a letter to convince him, especially considering who it's coming from.

He hopes he's desperate enough to say yes. But he knows he's too stubborn to say it straight up.

He carries his bag into the hub, seeing all the people bustling and rushing around him, and he only feels a little uneasy. He has no clue what he's going to say when he gets there, but he'll figure it out. He always does.

He's pulled too many strings to _not_ figure it out.

He doesn't consider the matter much further after that. He'd hate to overthink all of this and make a fool of himself as a result.

And besides, he does have a plane to catch, after all.


End file.
